The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: What if Danny and Linda have had a daughter the whole time? Join Lindsey and her family in the crazy NYPD life. It's tough being the daughter of a cop, and not many people know that better then her. I don't own or claim to own any of the characters, quotes or scenes from the show. I've simply created or written her into scenes from the show. Please review! Latest update- 4x01
1. 1x01

A/N- I hope y'all enjoy this! This has been an idea that I've had for a while, but haven't really had time to write. I've been developing my story plots for a while, and I'm so excited to finally be writing it. I kinda see Lindsey as looking something like Abigail Breslin. Anyways, please review! Hope you like it! I'm posting the first three chapters tonight, but normally it will only be one.

Oh, and I'll try to update it several times a week, and at some point this month I'll be adding on to my other stories. The chapters to this will be about 700-1,200 words each, so that I can try to get more done faster. I feel like that's a fair amount, but let me know what you think about the length. Please review!

1x01-

Lindsey Reagan sighed. She was sitting in her Uncle Jamie's NYPD academy graduation, and she was bored out of her mind. She was sitting with her cousin Nicky, and they were whispering to each other over their grandfather's speech. He was the commissioner of the NYC Police Department, and while both girls knew they should listen, they had no interest. They were both 14, and Lindsey didn't understand why they were being forced to come. She wanted to come and support her Uncle, but she didn't appreciate not being given the choice. She protested, but neither of her parents had budged.

"It means a lot to your uncle. Family comes first around here, and you know that." Linda had tried to reason with her daughter. It didn't work.

"He gave up a lawyer job for this, and he worked really hard to get through the academy. He's working to keep the city safe and the least you can do is show up to see him graduate. If not for him, do it because your Uncle Joe would have gone, and he can't. He would've been so proud…" Danny told her. That had gotten to her. Lindsey had stopped fighting it, knowing her dad was right. So here she was, making faces at Nicky, as the two pointed out cute graduates to each other. She was earning glares from her parents, but they were more focused on her younger brothers Sean and Jack, and she didn't care anyway. Her parents were strict, but she knew that they wouldn't get onto her this time. She did realize that her grandfather deserved more respect though; the girls tried to pay attention for the rest of the ceremony, and as the names were being called, no one was more excited than Lindsey to hear the name of Jamie Reagan.

Lindsey was a lot like her Uncle Jamie, so out of her brothers and cousin, Lindsey had the best relationship with him. She had been close to her Uncle Joe, but when he died she and Jamie started talking more. Lindsey and Nicky had always been close, but when the girls began middle school, they became best friends. Lindsey had started spending much more time with her uncle too though, and the two definitely had a special bond. While her mom had some siblings too, she had no desire to spend tons of time with them or her kids, so almost all of her family time was spent with her dad's side of the family. She spent at least an hour each week with jut Jamie though, and they had just finished restoring her Uncle Joe's Chevelle. The two had developed a special bond, and no one had been surprised when Lindsey ran over to her uncle and gave him a giant hug after the ceremony. The whole family was proud, but the smile on Lindsey's face couldn't be matched by anyone but Jamie.

"Congrats, Uncle Jamie!" Lindsey exclaimed, giving Jamie another hug.

"Thanks Lindy." He grinned back at her, using her nickname. As everyone else congratulated him, Lindsey couldn't help but glare at Jamie's fiancée, Sydney. She wasn't a big fan of her, but she trusted that her uncle knew what he was doing, and that things would work out okay. That Sunday at family dinner though, Lindsey couldn't help but be excited that she wasn't there. Despite Nicky's breakdown, it was the best Sunday dinner that Lindsey could remember. Not only was Sydney not there, but she loved the stories that her uncle shared. The siblings banter between her dad and Aunt Erin were hilarious, and her dad didn't usually tell Lindsey or her brothers stories from work, so when her aunt had told the story about how her dad had dunked someone's head in the toilet, Lindsey about spit her drink everywhere from laughter.

Lindsey went home in a great mood that night, extremely thankful for her family. She couldn't wait to laugh with her brothers about how their dad had dunked a guy's head in the toilet. The three siblings were close, and this was definitely something for them to talk about. Even though she knew he would probably get in trouble for it, Lindsey was sure that the guy deserved it, and she was pretty sure it was the funniest story she had ever heard.


	2. 1x02

1x02-

Lindsey looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that day. It was Friday, and she couldn't wait to get out school. She couldn't wait to get out so she could call her Uncle Jamie and see how his first full week of patrol had gone. These high school classes were no joke, and this was her least favorite class. She was currently paying no attention to her teacher. Usually Nicky was there to make it better, but she was on a trip to San Francisco with her dad. Lindsey didn't know how she was going to make it until she got back. Somehow, she managed to get through the rest of the day. As she walked outside though, she frowned. Jamie was outside, leaning against his car. Lindsey ran over, fearing the worst.

"Uncle Jamie, what's wrong?" Lindsey asked. It wasn't normal for her uncle to show up at school, and she was scared out of her mind. Jamie just chuckled though.

"Relax Lindy. Nothing is wrong at all! I just wanted to take my niece out of Ice Cream. I cleared it with your mom, but I know you're lonely without Nicky in school so I wanted to cheer you up. Besides, I have a lot on my mind right now with work and the wedding, so I thought you could help me relax some." He explained smiling. Lindsey relaxed, her smile matching his.

"Awesome! Let's go!" She exclaimed happily as she got into the passenger seat before the two headed off.

As she sat in the ice cream shop with her uncle, Lindsey couldn't help enjoying herself. Jamie told her about the case he was working on with Renzulli and Danny, and how he had seen his first dead body. He joked that Erin said Danny would've made him kiss it if they were younger, and Lindsey laughed so hard that she spit ice cream out, knowing how true that probably was. Lindsey had just out her last bite of ice cream in her mouth when Jamie asked her a question she wasn't at all prepared for.

"Hey, what do you think of Sydney?" He asked. Lindsey had to keep from spitting her ice cream out again. She swallowed it quickly before answering.

"She's… she's nice." She answered as honestly as she could without making Jamie feel bad. Jamie furrowed his eyebrows.

"Lindy, I'm a cop. You can't lie to me. Do you really feel that way about her?" He asked. Lindsey sighed.

"I didn't lie- she is nice. Honestly, she's not my favorite person. It's probably just because she's like 10 years older than me, and our personalities are different. If you like her though, I trust your judgment, and I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure I'll like her more as I get to know her better." Lindsey answered, out of breath. Jamie looked like he was getting lost in thoughts. He wasn't frowning, but it wasn't a smile either.

"Uncle Jamie…" She started to apologize. She felt bad.

"Hey, it's fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I wanted to know what you thought." He told her, cutting her off. It was silent for a few minutes before Jamie stood up from the table.

"You ready?" He asked his niece.

"Yup!" Lindsey told him as she got up and threw the trash away. She was about to leave when she paused at the door.

"Hey, Uncle Jamie? Can we take some ice cream back to Sean and Jack? I feel bad that I'm here getting ice cream and having fun while the boys are doing homework. Plus, I know their favorite flavors." She asked, feeling bad for her brothers.

"Sure Lindy." Jamie told her, as he headed to the counter to order.

"And hey Lindy?" Jamie started, as Lindsey looked over at him.

"Thanks kid." He finished, smiling at her before they ordered ice cream and headed back to Lindsey's house. Lindsey smiled the whole way home, anxious to see the looks on the boys faces when she gave them the treats.


	3. 1x03

1x03-

Lindsey looked at the empty chair next to her, wishing Nicky was there. It was family dinner, and it was hilarious. Not only were her brothers calling each other stupid, but her dad and Sydney were going at it. It was all Lindsey could do to keep from interjecting. Suddenly, Lindsey realized that the argument bothered her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was jealous. Nicky's dad had time to spend with her on some vacation, while Lindsey's was here arguing with his brother's fiancée. The argument was about the job too, something that honestly was getting to her. She was really proud of her dad, but lately it felt like the NYPD was more important to him than Lindsey and her family.

Lindsey stayed quiet the rest of the meal, but as soon as she had the chance, she decided to talk to her dad privately. After dinner one night while the boys were doing homework, and her mom was grocery shopping, Lindsey found the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Dad?" Lindsey spoke out walking into the living room.

"Hey Lindy, what's up sweetheart?" Danny asked his daughter.

"Well…" Lindsey started before she sat down on the couch next her dad.

"I was thinking about how Nicky and Uncle Jack are on a trip to San Francisco. I know we can't go on some huge trip, but do you think that maybe we could go on a day trip, or a Yankee's game or something? I really miss spending time with you." Lindsey continued, earning a smile from Danny.

"I'd love that. Let's plan something." Danny told her smiling, happy that even though she was 14 and a freshman in high school she still wanted to spend time with him.

"Awesome. Love you, Dad! Good night!" She told him smiling, giving him a kiss on his cheek before running upstairs.

She went to her brother's room, hoping they were done with homework. She wanted to spend some time with them before bed.

"What's up guys?" Lindsey asked, peeking her head into the door.

"We're building a Lego city!" Sean told her excitedly.

"Yeah, want to help?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Totally! What should we build first?" Lindsey asked smiling as she sat on the floor with her brothers. There were piles of Lego's everywhere, and she was excited. Even though she was 5 years older the Jack, and 8 years older than Sean, playing Lego's with her brothers was one of Lindsey's favorite things.

"You could build a house!" Sean told her excitedly.

"Or a boat!" Jack added.

"What about a car?" Sean asked.

"Or a train!" Jack exclaimed. Lindsey laughed.

"What about a hospital with an ambulance?" She asked her brothers smiling.

"Yeah!" The boys replied in unison. The three went to work, and an hour and a half later there was a very impressive hospital, with a slightly less impressive ambulance to go with it. The hospital was 3 floors, with about 15 beds, a cafeteria, several bathrooms, a nurse's desk, and an emergency room. Lindsey was really impressed with their work, and she took several pictures on her phone, and grabbed a selfie on her phone before the siblings built their next project. They were building a train station, and they even added a restaurant. They had finished the train, and after Lindsey took some more pictures, their next project was a school. They were running low on Lego's, and since the train station had taken about 45 minutes, at this point it was 9:30 p.m., and the boys were supposed to be getting in bed. Lindsey had just finished helping them build the cafeteria when her phone rang.

"Hey Nick, hold on" She told the caller.

"Hey guys, you probably need to go to bed. I'll help you finish tomorrow, and I might even be able to convince Mom to buy more Lego's. Night boys!" Lindsey told her brothers smiling as she headed to her room for her night. Flopping on the bed, she went back to her phone call.

"I'm here. So how is San Francisco? Are you enjoying your time with your dad? And oh my gosh, you'll never guess what Sydney told Dad at dinner. Or what my brothers said. And just wait until you see what I built with Sean and Jack." Lindsey rambled into her phone smiling, excited to talk to her cousin, wondering how she got so blessed to have a built-in best friend. The two talked until midnight, when Lindsey fell asleep. She didn't even hear her parents come in to check on her, smiling at how peaceful she looked before they each kissed her forehead and told her they loved her.


	4. 1x04 and quick note

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading. I have had SO many readers... I'm appalled. I would definitely love it if y'all would leave a review real quick, because I love hearing from you, and your ideas. I'm more then happy to answer any questions, or if you want to know my plot ideas I'd love to run them by you. I'm writing this note because I wanted to know what y'all thought about me focusing on the season 8 episodes right now, and just updating the earlier episodes when I could. If you would send me a message or leave a review on what episodes you'd like to see first, I would appreciate it SO much. Even if it's not even one from seasons 1 or 8, I'll definitely consider doing any season first or even a specific episode request. Also, to answer your question, there WILL be Jamko once I hit season 4. It won't be a dominant since this isn't about Jamie, but the situation will be brought up, and probably more then once. ;) Thanks in advance!

* * *

1x04-

It was Saturday of the next week, and Lindsey was laying on her bed doing her homework while listening to music when she heard a knock on her door. Pausing her music, she yelled that the person could come in. Her door opened, revealing her dad to be the visitor.

"Hey Daddy! Watcha need?" Lindsey asked him happily.

"Well… I could use someone to go with me to the Jet's game and dinner tomorrow. You see, I just finished that jewelry store case, so I wanted to go on a date with your mom. Then I remembered I needed a babysitter. I realized your mom is the best babysitter I know, so I had an extra ticket and remembered something about some father-daughter time?" Danny told her grinning, revealing two tickets to the football game the next day. Lindsey screamed, and leaped off her bed giving him a giant hug.

"Thank you so much, daddy!" Lindsey told him happily.

"Anytime, sweetheart. I'm excited to spend some time together. If your brothers ask though, we uh… I don't know, come up with something." Danny joked with her as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Lindsey was so excited about spending time with her dad that she could hardly sleep that night. She woke up early, getting ready for church for family dinner. The game was pretty late at night, so they wouldn't leave until later. It was all Lindsey could do to sit through the service and lunch. Thankfully, Nicky was back. Lindsey was so glad to have to her best friend sitting next to her, and to hear her stories from San Francisco. It was good to hear that her dad finally got a new partner too, since he had been in limbo and with a new partner every few days lately. Watching Jack almost dropping a meatball on himself had been hysterical too. Still though, Lindsey hadn't been able to contain herself with excitement.

What seemed like a lifetime later, it was finally time to head to the game. Lindsey had braided her long light brown hair, and she and Danny were wearing matching jerseys. After Linda took their picture, the two were on their way. They left early enough to get pizza on the way, so they stopped at their favorite local pizza place. After they finished their food, they got to the stadium and found their seats.

They had been seated for about 10 minutes when the game started. Excitedly, the father-daughter duo spent the next couple hours together yelling at the players. In the end, their team won, thrilling them both. The two happily got to the car, and headed towards home. They both had sore throats from all the screaming, but neither seemed to care. While her dad got along with his dad okay, Lindsey knew that her mom didn't have a great relationship with her dad, and Lindsey did not want that to happen to her and Danny. With Danny's job, they didn't get to spend tons of time together, so Lindsey had decided a long time ago that she wanted to take every chance she could to spend time with him, and she fully planned on doing that.

They were almost home when Danny pulled into a fast food restaurant. Lindsey looked over at him confused, something that Danny noticed.

"Your mom won't be happy, but I wanted ice cream and nowhere else is open. So, either stay out here by yourself, or you can come in and we can have a nice conversation over chocolate dipped ice cream. I don't get to spend enough time with my daughter, and while the game was fun, we couldn't really talk." Danny explained grinning. At the word ice cream, it took about 5 seconds for Lindsey to get out of the car. The two headed inside, where they ordered their ice cream. The two sat down at a table, and spent the next hour talking about life, work, relationships, family and everything else imaginable. They headed back to the car tired, but with smiles on their faces. Lindsey thanked her dad, before closing her eyes to rest. The next thing she remembered was her dad waking her up saying they were home. Smiling, she thought about the time they had spent together as she exhaustedly headed to bed.


	5. 3x10

**A/N- To the person who requested this, I am so, SO sorry it took so long! Enjoy! I'll try to update again soon. And everyone, please review!**

3x10-

Lindsey was enjoying the herself as she rode her bike in the park with her Aunt Erin, cousin Nicky, and younger brothers. The company was good, the view was amazing, and she could not even begin to describe how good the breeze felt. The kids had been having a great time answering trivia questions from Erin, and even though none of them would admit it, they had enjoyed the Brooklyn Bridge and history lesson. Lindsey was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her Aunt Erin yell at a man to stop it. Out of nowhere, Lindsey sees Sean start to fall. She was following her brother so closely though that she did not even have time to think about reacting before she ran into him. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was her family members screaming for her and Sean.

The next thing Lindsey knew, she was waking up to a bunch of beeps and the voice of Nicky.

"Mom, she has to be okay! I don't know what I would do without her!" She was obviously upset.

"Nicky, honey. The doctor said that we won't know for a little while Just pray." Erin soothed the young girl. Lindsey just wanted to scream that she was okay, but all the wires… and she was just so tired…

The next time Lindsey woke up, it was to the sounds of her parent's voices.

"Danny, what are we gonna do? Sean isn't doing so good, and if Lindsey doesn't wake up soon the doctors are gonna have to run more test. They're our kids Danny! Our babies! I've been praying and praying…" Linda was saying in the strongest voice possible. Lindsey tried to absolute best to finish waking up. It took a few minutes, but eventually she was able to pry her eyes open. Slowly and quietly, Lindsey was able to let out a moan to alert her parents that she was awake.

Before she knew it, her bed was being crowded with people explaining to her what was going to happen next, and what she had to do in order to talk. After several more minutes, she was able to get a few moans out and start talking again. Lindsey was beyond relieved to be able to talk, but there was only one thing on her mind; Sean.

"Mom, Dad… Sean?" She questioned mumbling. Her parents sighed and gave each other the look. That was never a good thing.

"Lindsey, he's not doing so good honey. He's in ICU. Uncle Jamie is with him now. His brain is swollen. The doctors still aren't sure. The next day is really crucial. You had a mild concussion and got a broken arm, but his was much worse." Danny explained calmly.

"He could get brain damage if the swelling doesn't start to go down." Linda added. Lindsey looked down at her arm confused and noticed the purple cast. Huh. She hadn't even realized. At least they got the color right. Linda went to go get the doctor as Lindsey looked back up at her dad.

"And Aunt Erin? She knows it's not her fault?" Lindsey asked, knowing that her aunt was probably beating herself up.

"She's fine. I had a talk with her, and she's okay now. She'll be very glad to hear that you're awake though. Besides, the doctor said you could go home 12 hours after waking up." Danny said smiling. Lindsey waking up had been a huge burden off his shoulder and an answer to prayer as he had been worried about his baby girl.

"Now, how are you feeling? I know you, and that you always put others first. I also know that joke through the pain and would never let your mom know how miserable you are. Although back to the compassion, that is definitely not from me. Possibly your uncle, but never me." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Dad. Honestly, I feel like I banged my entire body on concrete." Lindsey joked with a wince.

"Pain meds?" Danny asked.

"The whole pharmacy. I didn't want Mom to see how much pain I'm in." Lindsey answered with a grimace.

"Mkay. I'll go make sure that the nurse knows to bring you some when the doctor comes." Danny said smiling as he left Lindsey alone in her thoughts. A concussion? _Dang._ And had she really worried her parents that badly? Just how close had she come to dying.

The next thirty minutes for Lindsey were filled with a bunch of doctors coming in, asking questions, looking in her eyes, and putting the pain meds in her IV. Eventually everyone left, and she was able to take a nap. She woke up several hours later to find her Uncle Jamie, Aunt Erin and Nicky in her room. Nicky was half laying on the bed with her and was watching one of their favorite TV shows on the TV.

"Hey! How could possibly watch our show without me? How will I ever know if Jackson and Emily get together? You _know_ I'm a sucker for romance." Lindsey joked with her cousin.

"Sorry. Busted. I'm so glad that you're awake and going to be okay. I was so worried about you! I thought I was going to have to finish high school without you. I knew I would never make it." Nicky emotionally replied giving her a huge hug as she tried not to cry.

"I could never do that to you. Besides, then people might find out that we aren't actually sisters." Lindsey joked again in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Lindy, you really did scare us all." Jamie said somberly. "We're all so glad you're okay." He added quietly. Lindsey has never felt so bad for doing anything to her family in her life.

"I am too. I do NOT want to miss it when you finally find a girl and settle down. I have bets on her being a spunky, bossy blonde. We've heard allll about Theresa Manchinni." She smiled at her uncle. It bothered her how quiet her aunt was being though.

"Hey Uncle Jamie, Nic, can I have a minute with Aunt Erin?" She asked apologetically. They nodded, and Jamie led his niece from the room as Lindsey paused the TV show.

"Aunt Erin, you really can't blame yourself. You warned him, and us. I just was following too closely and wasn't paying enough attention. And Sean? Well… you can't blame yourself for that either. The way I understand it, he would have died without you helping him and refusing to move him until EMS got there. I can't deal with you blaming yourself." Lindsey pleaded with her aunt. Erin was about to cry. Emotionally, she gave her niece a huge hug.

"Thanks Lindsey. I appreciate that." She said as she forced a smile.

"Anytime. I appreciate it." Lindsey sympathetically told her aunt. Erin returned the smile.

"How about I go get Nicky and Jamie to come back in and the three of you can watch that show? Nicky had been watching a marathon of it. I can't believe you like a show about the fire department, although knowing you, it's probably just the romantic drama aspect that has you hooked." Erin told her with a wink as she left. Lindsey smiled. She was okay. The thought of Sean not being okay though? That just about scared her back into unconsciousness. She couldn't help but pray for him as she watched TV with her uncle and cousin.

It ended up being the next day before she was released due to the fact that 12 hours would have been 3 in the morning. She woke up to her family packing her things with smiles on their faces.

"Morning everyone. You all seem… chipper." Lindsey commented in confusion before letting out a yawn.

"Well, yeah. You get to come home! And Sean's gonna be okay!" Jack said happily as she ran over to his sister's bed and gave her a hug.

"I didn't get to see you yesterday. I was busy at school, doing with homework, letting you rest, and visiting Sean. I'm sorry! And I'm really glad you're okay. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through the rest of middle school without all your older sibling advice stuff. I love you sis." He told her apologetically with a smile full of love plastered on his face.

"Aww. I love you too buddy." Lindsey said smiling. She looked up from the hug and faced her family.

"Sean's gonna be okay?" Lindsey questioned.

"Yeah. He's awake and asking for you. That's why we're all here; he kicked us out so that we could come get you discharged and you could go see him." Linda told her with a huge smile. Lindsey couldn't help but smile back; the journey would be long, but they would be okay.


	6. 7x09

This episode was a special request. Next request is 3x10. To the person who requested this, enjoy! As for my normal updates, the amount of people who requested not season 8 won out over those who requested that I don't do it. For those of you who messaged me and did want season 8, I'll try to write the piece for new episodes the next day. If you send me another message, I would be glad to send you the chapter ahead of time. I'm also taking request for certain episodes. Anyways, reviews of any kind seriously appreciated.

Also, I decided a while ago that I thought Nicky and Lindsey would end up going to the same school. I plan on having a story about that in the season 4 or 5 episodes. I'll have to look up what season :P

7x09-

Lindsey looked over at Nicky smirking. They were sitting at family dinner, and had been discussing the different arrest in the family. While they hadn't known about the other arrest in the family, hearing that their Uncle Jamie had been arrested was a big surprise. They still didn't really know why he was arrested though, just that it was a fight at the wedding. The girls, and really the whole family knew that very few things made Jamie that mad enough to fight, and they planned on teasing him relentlessly for it. After finding out about the arrest at dinner that week, the girls decided to make a plan when they got back to Columbia.

* * *

"He actually told you this?" Nicky squealed. The two were leaning against Lindsey's bed, and Lindsey had just told Nicky about a phone call she had gotten from their uncle last week. "Yeah. He said that they considered moving things forward but decided not to. Plus, he mentioned that she was going to go to the wedding with him." Lindsey explained. Nicky thought for a minute.

"You know, that would also explain why he didn't tell us why he got arrested. Usually he would tell us stuff like that. Besides, we all know how jealous he gets with her. I don't know, they need to just get married. We need another aunt." Nicky thought out loud.

"Exactly! I can't say anything though, because he knows that I know she was there." Lindsey explained.

"That makes sense. You know, this must be so fun for you… you and your romance. Like most of your entire movie collection is made of Nicholas Sparks movies. Not to mention the books that I KNOW you have. You soooo get that from Aunt Linda." Nicky teased, causing Lindsey to blus

"You are not at all wrong. This is almost as fun as when Sean or Jack start to like a girl. Although their crushes haven't lasted 3 and a half years… We so need to do something about this though. He loves her and we all know it, even Grandpa. As good nieces, we have to tease him about it, or at least open the door for the teasing." Lindsey explained.

"Oh, I forgot, you do like to tease. There is a part of Uncle Danny in you." Nicky joked, getting an eyeroll from her cousin.

"Haha. Anyways, since I can't technically start it, here's what we to do…" Lindsey said seriously as she explained her plan to Nicky.

* * *

The next Sunday, the Reagans were all at family dinner like normal. After a few minutes of political discussion and a quick smirk and nod between Lindsey and Nicky, it was time for the teasing to begin.

"So, Nicky, Jonathan Taylor was asking about you." Lindsey started.

"Oh really? Did you tell him I'm taken?" Nicky asked, raising and eyebrow."

"Yeah, I did. He said he understands, but to go see him if you break up." Lindsey told her cousin. Both girls were trying to keep a straight face, but ended up letting out a chuckle.

"Hey Linds, when are you going to get a boyfriend?" Sean asked seriously.

"Ummm… I don't know. It's okay to not be dating. I mean, ask Uncle Jamie. The last girl he loved ditched him for a job, and because of his job. The last guy I was talking to almost got me thrown in jail for drugs so… sometimes it's okay to be single. Right, Uncle Jamie?" Lindsey asked, throwing a smirk at her uncle. Jamie glared at her.

"Uhhh… right Lindsey." He stammered. Everyone at the table chuckled, knowing that he had definitely been in love since Sydney. Nicky and Lindsey gave each other another look.

"So, Uncle Jamie, speaking of getting arrested, you never told us what happened at the wedding to get you thrown in lock up." Nicky said, making a very good point.

"Yeah Uncle Jamie, what did happen? You don't usually get into fights." Jack asked smirking. By now he knew what the girls were doing.

"Well Jack… I uh… Dang it Lindsey, you are so dead!" Jamie said, as laughter erupted around the table. Lindsey smirked the whole time as Jamie told the story of what happened, leaving as many details out as possible. Lindsey knew she would have to apologize, but that was okay; she did feel kinda bad, but she knew they'd be okay. The Danny in her just hadn't been able to resist.


	7. 8x01

8x01-

Lindsey Reagan laid in bed bawling her eyes out for the millionth time in the last six months. It was only 3 p.m., and she was bawling. _Why_? Just _why_? Her mom was the most amazing human being on the face of the earth. She had just completed her first month back at school since she lost her mom, and she was seriously rethinking _everything._ Her roommate thought she had gone nuts over the summer, she had shut her friends out, and Nicky wasn't sure how to handle it. Lindsey's phone rang, so she tried her best to stop bawling long enough to answer it.

"Hey Uncle Jamie." She answered, her voice shaky.

"Hey Lindy, you okay? You sound upset." Her uncle asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She answered smiling.

"If you're sure…" Jamie answered, not fully convinced.

"I am. Caleb and the girls have all been awesome. Watcha need?" Lindsey was finally able to stop crying.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going undercover for a few hours…" Jamie said, obviously leaving something off.

"Ooooooh, fun! With Eddddddie?" Lindsey teased, starting to get a smile.

"I mean… she is my partner." Jamie told her, knowing exactly where she was going to take it.

"Ooooh, fun! You know how I feel about that. I mean, Jamko! The perfect name! That's not why you called though, is it?" Lindsey questioned. She knew her uncle, and he would never call just to get teased for loving his partner. Jamie sighed.

"No Lindy, it isn't." He answered sadly.

"Ahh. You found a house, didn't you?" Lindsey asked, her voice falling again. She knew it was time, but moving into a house without her mom? There was a brief pause.

"Yeah, Lindy. We did. I think you should come check it out." Jamie told her with another sigh. There was another pause. Lindsey got up and grabbed the keys to her red Rav4 before writing a quick note to her roommate. She grabbed a couple changes of clothes and her backpack before she started to head out.

"I'm on my way Uncle Jamie. Love you." She told him confidently.

"Lindy, wait. I love you too, but there's more. You better sit down." Jamie told her sternly. Lindsey sat down on her bed, bracing herself for the worst.

"Who?" Lindsey asked trying to keep her voice strong.

"Well… it's not a Reagan. But you better bring Nicky." Jamie told her calmly.

"Uncle Jack? Is he going to be okay?" She asked her voice shaking. While she was glad her family was okay, her heart was breaking for her cousin.

"We don't know. He was stabbed pretty bad. She needs to hear it from you though." Jamie told her apologetically.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to her and we'll get there as soon as we can." Lindsey told her uncle.

"Okay. See you soon. Bye Lindy." Jamie told her before hanging up. She sat on her bed and composed herself for a minute before she headed over to Nicky's room. She knew that she had just finished classes and should have just gotten back. Taking a deep breath, Lindsey knocked on Nicky's door. Nicky opened the door, looking surprised to see her.

"Hey Linds, what's up?" Nicky asked her cousin cheerfully, before realizing that she had her suitcase.

"Nicky… you better sit down." Lindsey told her gloomily. The girls went over to sit on Nicky's bed.

"Lindsey, what's wrong? You're scaring me. Who's hurt?" She asked, her eyes full of fear."

"Nic, it's your dad. He's been stabbed. We need to go." Lindsey told her attempting to be strong. In all truth though, she'd been having a hard-enough time trying to deal with things the last several months without being strong for everyone else. Nicky hurriedly threw some stuff in her suitcase and the girls headed out. For the first time ever, the drive was silent as both girls were too upset to speak. The hour-long drive seemed to take five times longer then usual, both girls dreading what they were going to find when they arrived at the hospital. Lindsey's heart broke for her cousin and best friend as she knew how she was feeling.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Lindsey dropped Nicky off and went to park. She headed up to check on her aunt and cousin. She stayed for about an hour before touching base with Jamie and figuring out when she was supposed to meet him. She decided to head over to her grandfathers to figure out what all needed to be packed while she waited. Lindsey was happy to find that Pops was home, and the two of them had a much-needed talk while they went through everything that had been accumulated over the last several months. Eventually, it was time to head over to the new house. While it was rough going to new house without her mom, Lindsey knew that she had all her family. The night was hard, but she knew that everything she needed was right there. God had always taken care of her, and he would always continue to do so. She had her family and her faith, and you could never go wrong with that.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, I appreciate your support and patience. As some of you know, I have taken a forty day fast from Fanfiction and Jamko. I am currently 15 days in. I did not want to make you suffer with me though, so I have pre-written some chapters for you. With what I had time to pre-write, I have it worked out so that for the next 40 days you will get a chapter of something every five days. I look forward to reading your messages and reviews when I get back on March 27th. On March 27th, I plan on writing and posting as many chapters as I can that day. After that, I plan on updating each story once a week. For now though, here is the update schedule from today- March 22nd:

Wed 3/7- Jamko: Undercover

Mon 3/12- A Family Affair

Sat 3/17- The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan

Wed 3/22- Jamko: Undercover


	8. 8x12

8x12- The Brave

Lindsey pulled up to her grandfather's house and parked her Rav4. She knew her Uncle Jamie had been suspended, and that meant he was either with Eddie or there or working on the Chevelle. She prayed that he was there, because she desperately needed to talk to him. Not only was there this guy who she was falling for, but Nicky taking the exam had struck something in her that reminded she had no definite plan for the future. As a junior in college, that scared her. She had a general idea of what she wanted to do, but she had no back up plan or job lined up.

She got out, locking her car behind her as she walked over to the garage. She smiled as she saw her uncle.

"Hey Uncle Jamie!" She exclaimed happily as she ran over to him.

"Hey Lindy! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised as he gave her a 100-watt grin.

"Oh, just… I heard you were suspended and figured if you could stop acting married to Eddie long enough that you would be working on the car. I thought that maybe I could help you. And that we could talk?" Lindsey told him. She was out of breath by the time she finished. Jamie chuckled.

"First of all, wow you know me well. Except I do not act like I'm married to Eddie. She's just my best friend and partner so we spend a lot of time together." Jamie started. Lindsey raised her eyebrows and just gave him a look that said, "Oh really?" earning an eyeroll from him.

"And secondly, you know you can always come to me. Although the help is appreciated." Jamie finished kindly.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Although I really do like helping." She said smiling as she grabbed some tools and started helping.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Jamie asked. He knew his niece had been having a hard time since Linda died, and that she really missed her.

"Well, there's this guy. We've been friends since freshmen year, and we've kinda always flirted with each other, but we got close. Neither of us wanted a relationship at the time, and even if we had been we didn't want to risk the friendship. I think I'm ready for more than that now though, and I kinda think he might be ready too, but he doesn't know that I am. This is normally the kind of thing I would talk to Mom about, but she… isn't here. I figured that since you've been hung up on the same girl for the last 4 and a half years that you would probably understand. Especially since I can't talk to Nicky because well, she's my age. We've been legal adults for four years, but what do we know? I'm not responsible enough to be an adult, so I don't feel like anyone my age would know what to do. And that's the other thing, what am I going to do?" Lindsey paused for a moment sniffling as she fought back tears. Jamie just gave her a giant hug as she cried into his shoulder. He could definitely relate to it all. He was trying to figure out what to say when Lindsey started rambling again.

"I graduate next year! I have no internship experience, or anything! I'm going to try and get one of the summer, but journalism is like the most basic thing! I just want to tell people the truth though; Law enforcement is always getting slammed, and since it's not really my kind of thing to join, that's how I think I can give back. Still though, I have no plans for the future. No job, no boyfriend, no Mom to help me figure it out…" Lindsey stopped, her voice getting soft. She just hugged her uncle.

"Hey, it'll be okay. As for the guy thing, not a word from you, but yeah, I get it." Jamie began. Lindsey gave him another look.

"Not a word." She joked smirking. Jamie rolled his eyes again before continuing.

"Anyways, I don't want to say to follow your heart because that's like… the most cliché thing ever. Sounds like something a girl would say. You do need to talk to him though. As for the missing your mom thing? I get that too. I'll never forget finding out how sick she was. And as for the future? You're talking to master of not following a plan. You'll be fine." Jamie told her calmly.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie. I really do feel better." Lindsey told him smiling as she started picking up the tools to get back to work.

"Anytime kid. But hey Lindy, even though I will always be here and love that you talk to me, don't forget that your old man loves you too. So does your Aunt." Jamie told her kindly.

"I know it's just… my dad is so stubborn! And he has a temper." Lindy told him smirking.

"Right? Trust me, I know. I've lived with it for thirty something years. Although I've been told that I'm just as stubborn. This suspension is a good example of that." Jamie explained.

"Who told you that? Eddie?" Lindsey asked with a smirk. Jamie didn't say anything, but he just looked down into the engine of his car pretending to be working.

"I knew it!" Lindsey said smiling, proud of herself.

"You're just as stubborn as your dad." Jamie mumbled under his breath. Lindsey just kept smirking as she helped him with the car.


	9. 8x13

**A/N- LATEST POST IS 3x10! If you have been following the Lindsey stories, be sure to go back and read it! Thanks! Reviews appreciated.**

8x13- Erasing History

Lindsey laid on her bed one night as she called her dad. She had finished her homework for the next couple days and figured it would be good to call home.

"Hey Lindsey, everything okay?" Danny answered his phone sounding worried.

"Yeah… why?" Lindsey asked concerned furrowing her eyebrows worried.

"You just never call me during the week. I'm glad to talk to you though!" Danny replied smiling. Hearing from his college age daughter when there wasn't an emergency was rare.

"Oh. No, I just miss you. I was thinking about everyone and so I thought I'd call. Besides, Uncle Jamie said that he thought you would appreciate it if I called you more. Speaking of Uncle Jamie, I've been worried about him all day… I called him earlier and he said he had to go because didn't want to die. So, I figured I take his advice and give you all call. Besides, he legitimately sounded scared… is he okay?" Lindsey explained concerned. Danny started to bust out laughing.

"Sweetheart, I'm always glad to hear from you. You can ask me anything. Hearing from you made my day, even if it was because my kid brother told you to call me. And I'm pretty sure he's perfectly fine. He has said something about letting Eddie drive." He explained smirking. Lindsey started bursting out laughing; she knew her uncle had strong opinions about letting any partner of his drive him around.

"Yeah, that would do it. We all know he loves her, but not her driving. And don't get me started on how he feels about Aunt Erin's driving skills…" Lindsey joked with her dad.

"You aren't wrong- they act married. And we all feel that way about Aunt Erin and driving. I think Sean is a better driver then her, and he's 16." Danny said laughing. Lindsey smiled; she hadn't talked to her dad like this in awhile and it was good. Her uncle Jamie had been right; maybe she couldn't talk to him about girl problems and issues with boys, but it WAS good to talk to her dad. Besides, after losing her mom, she wasn't sure she could handle it if she lost her dad. Her mom's death had given her an appreciation for her dad, and she wanted to be able to have a relationship with him. They had never not had a relationship, they had just never been close.

"Lindsey, you still there?" Danny's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. So what have you been up to at work today?"

"Well, actually, funny story… your great-grandfather was a witness of a murderous hit and run. Just wait till you hear this…" Danny said laughing.

After Danny had caught Lindsey up on the case and told her about what all Henry was doing, the father-daughter duo spent the next few minutes catching up on the other aspects of each other's lives. Lindsey told him about her new boyfriend Caleb, and how they had gotten together after her talk with Jamie the week before. Of course, Danny had a bunch of questions and made her agree to let him do a background check. Lindsey agreed, but mainly because she knew he could have handled much worse. She explained to him how she knew she had fallen for him, and that she was pretty sure he was the one. She explained how they went together like Frank and Mary, Danny and Linda, and Jamie and Eddie. That seemed to stop the questions, although Lindsey was still eager to tell her dad about him.

After talking about Caleb for a few more minutes, they talked about Danny's siblings. They talked about how lonely Erin seemed, and how much happier Jamie had been lately since he and Eddie had gotten back to their usual selves. They talked Sean and Jack, and how sad it was that Jack would be about to graduate without Linda there. They talked about Henry and Frank, and Lindsey told him her newest plan about looking for a journalist internship. Everyone knew that she had wanted to do that for several years, but now she was getting serious about making it happen. She couldn't help but think about how her mom wouldn't be there though. She told Danny how much she missed her, and Danny shared about how much he missed her too. Everyone could see that he was still struggling, but no one could blame him. He told Lindsey about how proud of her he was, and that Linda would have been proud too. After Lindsey promised to be better about calling, she promised that she would bring Caleb over for Sunday dinner soon, and then they both hung up smiling.

 **A/N- Don't forget that I posted 8x12 today too! Be sure to read it! I was going to write 8x13 this weekend, but I was on a caffeine high, soooo here ya go! To the person who requested 3x10, it's coming, I promise! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. The season 8 episodes ended up getting a bunch of request, but I'll do my best to have it done and posted by Sunday. If anyone else has a request, please leave it in a review or message me! Thank you, guys, for the patience and support. Hopefully life will have calmed down enough to get back to writing. I plan on trying to update this after each new episode, with maybe a past episode every week too. Enjoy, and please review!**


	10. 4x01

4x01-

Lindsey smiled as she sat across the table from her uncle. He had promised her Ice Cream, and if there's one thing Lindsey knew about her family, it was that her Uncle Jamie keeps his promises. Lindsey didn't care if she was 16- she loved her Ice Cream dates with her uncle. He always got the same chocolate chip, and she always got the same sherbet. This trip though was especially important, because it had been awhile since they had spent tons of family time together and Lindsey knew he was still struggling with the death of his partner. He was supposed to get a new one this week though, and Lindsey was anxious to hear all about him.

"So, Uncle Jamie, how's work going?" She asked, hoping that he would tell her about the new guy.

"Pretty good! I actually got my new partner at the beginning of the week." He shared, although Lindsey could tell that he saw through her motives for asking.

"Ooooh, what's he like?" Lindsey asked eagerly.

"Eddie's… awesome." Jamie smiled.

"That's great! You two friends?" Lindsey asked curiously. She knew that it had taken awhile for Jamie and Vinny to warm up to each other, and really hoped that this would be a smoother transition.

"Yeah, first night on the job ever though and our first call was a cop got shot. The cop ended up dying on us. Eddie had to hold her while she bled out." Jamie explained sadly.

"Man, that's rough. Poor guy." Lindsey commented. She could tell that Jamie was hiding something, and she was going to get to the bottom of it; she was too stubborn and nosy not too.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded his head in agreement.

"What's his driving like?" Lindsey asked, knowing how her uncle felt about that. Thankfully she had much better driving skills then her Aunt Erin.

"Uh…. Fast. It's safe to say I'll be driving most of the time." Jamie grinned. Lindsey chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't need my uncle killed by some big, sweaty guy named Eddie driving." She joked.

"I don't know Lindy, the last week I've learned that you really can't judge people based on names and stereotypes." Jamie explained.

"Oh?" Lindsey asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jamie told her matter-of-factly.

"Where'd you get that notion from?" Lindsey asked.

"Eddie." Jamie explained.

"What makes Eddie different from the other Eddie's of the world then? What about my big, sweaty, guy stereo type was off?" Lindsey questioned.

"Uh, all of it?" Jamie answered softly.

"So, you're telling me that he's not big, sweaty, or OHHHHH!" Lindsey exclaimed finally getting it. Jamie just grinned.

"You're mean." Lindsey fake pouted.

"Honestly, you'd love her. She's a spunky blonde who eat a LOT and drives a Porsche. Although I can already tell her sassy, bossy attitude will be a pain." Jamie said with a smile. Lindsey chuckled.

"You totally like her." Lindsey teased.

"Well, yeah. We're friends." Jamie explained confused.

"I mean like, like. She's so your type! I've heard the Theresa Manchinni stories." Lindsey told him with an eyeroll. They spent the next 15 minutes arguing about it before the conversation was changed. _For now._ Lindsey knew her uncle though, and she sure knew romance. Basing off Jamie's smile after 4 days with her, this would be a relationship for the ages. _Let the teasing begin_. She thought to herself. After all, she is her father's child.

A/N: Hi everyone, I appreciate your support and patience. As some of you know, I have taken a forty day fast from Fanfiction and Jamko. I am currently 30 days in. I did not want to make you suffer with me though, so I have pre-written some chapters for you. With what I had time to pre-write, I have it worked out so that for the next 40 days you will get a chapter of something every five days. I look forward to reading your messages and reviews when I get back on March 27th. On March 27th, I plan on writing and posting as many chapters as I can that day. After that, I plan on updating each story once a week. For now though, here is the update schedule from today- March 22nd:

Wed 3/22- Jamko: Undercover


End file.
